


Night breeze

by NicoleCollard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 2: Heat wave, F/M, Ficlet, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week 2019, Post-Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleCollard/pseuds/NicoleCollard
Summary: "Why is it so hot here if Winter is coming?", Jaime thinks.





	Night breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of JB Appreciation Week! This time a managed to write a ficlet! Yay!

Jaime just didn't get it.

These were supposed to be the last two or three years of Summer, which meant Winter must be right around the corner, as the bloody Starks loved to remind everyone at the slightest opportunity. And at some point during their journey back to King's Landing, after leaving Harrenhal and the damn bear behind two days ago, Jaime had been cold during the nights, indeed. But now here in the woods, he was suffering a suffocating heat wave. He was sure it had nothing to do with the fire in front of him, because the flames weren't that big.

Jaime clicked his tongue in frustration. Why in the Seven Hells...? And then suddenly, he figured out why it was so hot. He had volunteered to have the wench's back while she changed into something more suitable than the awful pink dress Bolton had made her wear. And there she was a few feet away from their fire: tall and broad, her freckled muscular back to Jaime.

But of course, the heat had nothing to do with the miles of creamy skin of her neverending legs or the sudden sight of the gentle swell of her breasts every time she raised her arms. He was hot because... she was standing there, blocking the cool night breeze.

Jaime swallowed, shook his head and looked away from her.

Or perhaps the reason for this heat was just the weather. Yes, exactly... Just the weather. Winter surely wasn't coming yet.

The bloody Starks knew nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
